


Dyno Bites

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Bending over to unlace her boots and kick them off a few feet away from the overflowing trash, Jo locked the door behind her and waded through the mess deeper into the apartment. The tv screen flickered with a DVD selection menu across from the kitchen archway, Ash’s long mullet draped over the back of the couch, arms spread across it, head tipped to the ceiling and joint in his mouth. The blanket nailed over the window for a curtain was pulled aside to let the balmy night air in.





	Dyno Bites

Forehead leaned to the smudged metal paneling inside the elevator, Jo was mostly sober by the time it dinged on her floor and that was a damn shame. It had been a shitty Friday. 

Just one step off the elevator, and she could smell weed. Rolling her eyes, Jo fished keys out of her tight jeans as she shuffled over the threadbare, stained carpet. The air was hazy inside the small apartment, some old rock band playing too loud for one a.m., but no one in this skeezy apartment complex had any normal schedule as far as Jo could tell. There was usually music rattling the walls, porn on too loud, people yelling at video games any hour of the day.

It’s not like she could complain, Ash was letting her crash on his couch for the summer. It beat trying to find a place for herself off campus during the summer break. Or - shudder - moving back in with her mom until the next school year.

Bending over to unlace her boots and kick them off a few feet away from the overflowing trash, Jo locked the door behind her and waded through the mess deeper into the apartment. The tv screen flickered with a DVD selection menu across from the kitchen archway, Ash’s long mullet draped over the back of the couch, arms spread across it, head tipped to the ceiling and joint in his mouth. The blanket nailed over the window for a curtain was pulled aside to let the balmy night air in.

Reaching under her shirt, Jo popped the clasp on her bra and wriggled out of it to drop it on a dirty laundry pile in the corner as she rounded the couch.

God, she could use a joint and good company right now. Her date had bombed. 

“Hey Ash, you gonna share? I had a shitty fucking night…” It was a stupid question, he always shared.

Stepping around the couch arm Jo made a grabby hand for it and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone hunched over Ash’s lap, going down on him. Spinning on her heel, Jo apologized, “Whoa, sorry, I’ll head back out, didn’t know you had company.”

Lazily, Ash turned his head towards her and blinked in the dim flicker of tv light.

The person between Ash’s thighs straightened up and grinned; flat-chested, square jaw, short hair. He winked at her. “Sweetheart, you don’t gotta go.”

Jo rolled her eyes, wavering between the end of the couch and the kitchen archway. Going back out would mean putting her bra back on.

“Hey you can stay amigo, I got no quarrel.” Ash smiled at her broadly, held out his joint

It wasn’t the first time Jo had walked in on her roommate with another guy - or girl - but it was the first time they’d asked Jo to stay.

“Tv’s gonna give me a headache…”

“Turn on the kitchen light,” Ash suggested.

Shrugging, Jo stepped forward to take the joint out of his hand, putting it between her lips as she went back to the kitchen to turn on the overhead light there so the living room was still dim but not seizure inducing. Turning the tv off, Jo sat on the couch on the other end from Ash. There wasn’t any other furniture in the living room, just the sagging mustard yellow couch, two cinder blocks and a piece of plywood for a coffee table, a few crates for shelves and things in piles around the room.

Jo could see Ash’s friend better with the kitchen light on, freckles on his cheeks and pretty green eyes, one hand stroking Ash’s dick while he blinked at Jo.

“You’re kinda familiar.”

Holding in smoke, scratchy burn a familiar welcome, Jo just frowned him.

Ash smacked her on the arm with the back of his hand. “She works at the Roadhouse dude, her mom owns it.”

Exhaling and passing back to Ash, Jo nodded, “Yeah, I’m working there for the summer while I’m out of school.”

“That’s probably where I’ve seen you. I’m Dean.”

Kneeling on old shag carpet holding the dick of a guy with a mullet, Dean reached out a hand to shake.

Jo took it, snorting with a giggle. Ash always had strong stuff, went straight to her head

“So your date didn’t go well?” Ash asked while Dean went back down on him.

“Ungh, no, god he had a face I wanted to sit on but as soon as he opened his mouth I just wanted to smack him.”

“That’s a shame.”

Ash offered the joint back, smoke curling out of his nostrils, one of his hands going to Dean’s short hair and pushing gently through as Dean bobbed up and down. Jesus, he was enthusiastic, noisy sucking spit-wet fuck of his mouth from tip to base.

Jo took a drag, hand wandering down to pop the button on her jeans as she watched.

Skinny chest naked, slouched low down on the couch, Ash hummed quietly as his hands fluttered over Dean’s face and the curve of his skull and down the slope of his shoulders. Dean was still dressed, faded black t-shirt with holes around the collar and his jeans hole-riddled too. He definitely looked like the kind of guy to hang around the Roadhouse - and buy weed off Ash, if Ash even made him pay.

With his pink mouth stretched around Ash’s dick and one hand holding his balls, Dean looked like he was right where he wanted to be. Eyes drifting open half way, a little bloodshot, he looked between Ash and Jo, basking in their attention.

Hand pushing lower, beneath her panties, Jo rubbed down between the lips of her pussy, circling over her clit as she let her legs drift wider. Still holding the joint with her other hand, inhaling distractedly and melting into the couch, she bit her lip as she watched Dean pull up and curl his tongue around the crown in pure showmanship.

“Jo…”

Startling when Ash nudged her, Jo rolled her head over on the back of the couch to look at him. Ash pried the stub of a joint out of her fingers, nearly burned down, before it singed her.

“Thanks.”

She should get both her hands down her pants. No, no. She should get her pants off.

“You want a hand with that?” Dean drawled, voice rough, chin slicked wet with his own spit as he pumped one hand up and down Ash’s dick.

Jo was so horny she could feel her pussy twitch.

“How about a mouth?” 

Ash giggled, nudging Dean over as he reached for the coffee table. Dean shuffled on his knees, from Ash to Jo, tugging at her jeans to help. Slow and fumbling, Jo wiggled out of them as Dean shouldered himself closer, dragging stubble up the insides of her thighs and leaving wet-suck kisses that left her skin shivering.

Standing, jeans falling off narrow hips, Ash shuffled around the room busy with something else. Jo slung a leg over Dean’s shoulder and reached out to touch his spiked hair as he dove down on her eagerly. Some of his short hair crunched with gel, but it was sweaty around his temple, soft in parts.

Bursting out laughing when she saw that she still had her socks on - matching polka dots - Jo couldn’t catch her breath when the giggle-fit turned into gasping and there was a tongue sliding over her clit, teasing around the hood.

Ash sat back on the couch, rolling a joint on the coffee table, watching them now.

A siren wailed by on the street outside, the rock music playing in their apartment being drowned out by someone playing louder rap next to them. Maybe above them. The incessant noise of the city droned in and out of focus, Dean lapping wetly between her legs.

Hands clutching at Dean’s strong shoulders, Jo pulled at the shirt he still had on. She wanted to see if the rest of him was as pretty as his face. Taking a deep breath when he surfaced, Dean smirked at her while he pulled his shirt off, a weird necklace sitting on his chest, belly a little soft, skin tanned and she could look at him all day but she could also ride his face into the sunset so she reached for him again, pulled him down and squeezed her thighs around his head.

“Yeah, you look good there.”

Lit joint between his lips, Ash walked back into the living room and Jo hadn’t even realized when he’d left. Kneeling behind Dean, nudging the coffee table back further, Ash popped open a giant two-thirds-empty bottle of ID lube.

“Ah, shit.”

Hips rolling up to grind against his face, Jo whimpered when Dean sucked her clit between his teeth and rolled it gently, tongue flicking over it. Thighs trembling as she got closer, Jo crossed her ankles behind his head, eyes squeezed shut as she focused, taking a shuddering breath feeling her orgasm roll through her, Dean still going to town.

Slumping back against the couch, Jo panted, limbs heavy and sluggish. Dean rested his head against her thigh, rocking forward, Ash fucking him with slow steady intent. Shifting to tug her shirt off, hair getting tangled, Jo relaxed and watched the way Dean’s face pulled tight then went slack, mouth open and breath warm against her skin.

“Hey,” Jo nudged his ribs with a socked foot.

Mumbling incoherently, rocking back against Ash, Dean lifted his head. “Wha?”

“You wanna fuck me?”

Hood-lidded eyes, pink of his mouth open, pleased grunts fucked out every push in Ash gave, Dean braced his hands on her thighs and squeezed, “Yeah, shit, yeah.”

Ash spread his hands over Dean’s hips, fingers curling against his skin as he pumped in faster. Trails of his mullet messy over his shoulders, Ash pulled Dean back against him and Jo tried to smother her laughter against a hand at the o-face Ash had.

Huffing, Ash pulled out and sat back on his heels, giving Dean a pat on the ass. 

Looking over his shoulder, Dean asked, “You got another condom?”

Ash passed him one from the table, and while he rolled it on Jo fumbled to get her stupid socks off.

“You have a nice dick,” she told him

God, she had no filter when she was high.

Fist loosely curled over it, Dean stroked himself a few times preening, boy-charm grin on his pretty face. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

The couch dipped when Ash sat back down, stubbed out half joint lit between his fingers again, sprawling naked next to them. Dean crawled closer, spread his hands over her thighs and they were so big spanning her skin, thick knuckled and callous rough. Pulling her down, Jo yelped and squirmed to get her legs over his shoulders, ass off the couch, as he slid inside her wet and quivering for it.

Pulled half off the couch, Dean curled over and buried his face between her small tits. Jo clung onto his sweaty broad back and she ground her heels against his ass urging him deeper. Dean squeezed her hips roughly as he fucked with sporadic thrusts and grinds, dick almost too big for comfort but Jo was loose-limbed and so relaxed it was a faint ache deep in her gut, dismissable in the wash of pulsing heat that pulled tighter and tighter, clenching, easing, unspooling through her.

Shaking on top of her as he heaved her up and rutted, smothering open-mouthed grunts against her neck, Dean went rigid then loose, hands unwrapping from around her. He pulled out, trailing kisses over her chest and belly as he shuffled back on his knees. Feet dropped to the floor, it almost felt like Jo had rug burn on her back from the stupid fucking couch but she didn’t care. Sitting up with a groan, Jo pushed her hair off her face and swayed.

Bowls clanked as Ash set them down on the make-believe coffee table, three mismatched second hand store bowls and spoons too. Ash dropped onto the couch, set a giant family sized box of knock off fruity pebbles down with the bowls and a jug of milk.

Dean knotted off his condom and shoved it back in the ripped foil, no trashcan in sight so he set it on the corner of the coffee table and reached for a bowl.

Fruity pebbles sounded like an awesome idea.

“Eat up, my little baby birds,” Ash told him.

Pouring cereal to the rim of his bowl, Dean grinned at Ash, sitting still butt ass naked on the floor. “Ash, I think I love you.”

Jo snorted, taking the box from him to pour for herself.

Ash, cereal already prepared, dove into his bowl. “That’s a lie. You only love me for my Dyno Bites.”

Slurping noisily at his cereal, Dean talked around a mouthful. “I mean, and your weed. And your dick.”

Rolling her eyes, tits out on her friend’s couch high as a fucking kite, Jo at least swallowed before she talked. “I don’t know, he has a pretty cool mullet too.”


End file.
